1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a receptacle connector, and more particularly to a receptacle connector effectively engaged with a mating plug connector.
2. Description of Related Arts
A plug connector comprises a mating tongue and a plurality of plug contacts exposed on both upper and lower sides of the mating tongue. A receptacle connector defines a receiving space and has both receptacle contacts and a pair of latches extending into the receiving space for engaging with the plug contacts when the plug connector is inserted in the receiving space of the receptacle connector. The mating tongue undertakes obstruction both from the receptacle contacts and the latches during insertion of the plug connector which may increase difficulty in operation for the user. After repeated use, the plug connector may not be so effectively engaged with the receptacle connector by merely the retaining forces between the plug contacts and the receptacle contacts/latches.
A receptacle connector providing enduring retaining force to a plug connector is desired.